harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyssa sticks it to Molly!
Anyssa Harper gets even with the woman who attacked her best friend in this episode. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Molly Wainwright brazenly breaks into Susannah Lucas's house in Somerset, Illinois, and attacks her. Thankfully, with the aid of her friends, Susannah was spared any major injuries, and Molly was extradited back to Massachusetts. *Taylor Chapin and Patricia Kraus (from the short-lived syndicated soap, Rituals) came to town to confront Molly on her murdering of their loved ones. *Announcer: Today's special guests are Tina Louise as Taylor Chapin Field von Platen; and Winifred Freedman as Patricia DuPunt Krauss. Anyssa was sitting on one of the benches that lined the outside of the City Hall in Harpers Falls. She was very angry indeed. She had just received a call from her friend, Susannah Lucas, about being attacked by Molly Wainwright. That evil woman, Anyssa thought, she is brazen! Breaking into Susie's house and threatening her! How DARE she do that?! She had checked her computer when she got home after her initial confrontation with Molly. An e-mail had been waiting for her, Susannah had forwarded a copy of an e-mail that Molly had somehow sent to her. It was a threat if anything. It showed a picture of Molly's evil grinning face, saying "I'm Not Through With You!" Anyssa had been shaken when she saw it and really felt awful about she had gone through. She was worried about her heart condition, and then she went and e-mailed Lahoma, whom she still thought of as her mother, having had raised her from when she was five years old, and let her know what happened. Meanwhile, Patricia Kraus and Taylor Chapin came over to the bench, and saw the forlorn Anyssa. "Excuse me," Taylor said gently, "may I sit here?" "Sure, ma'am," Anyssa said. "I am Taylor Chapin Field von Platen," she introduced, "and this is my friend, Patricia Kraus. What's bothering you, dear?" "That wicked Molly," Anyssa said, "she had the brazen nerve to go to Somerset, where my best friend lives, and break into her house, and threaten her!" "That explains why the Law Enforcement Center was all abuzz," Patricia said, "and we talked with the assistant chief." "What did she do to you all?" Anyssa asked intrigued. "Well, we're from Wingfield, Virginia, near Washington, D. C.," Taylor explained, "my family is a big name in town." "I do remember my uncle Michael talking about the Chapins," Anyssa said. "A few months ago, she came to our part of the world, and killed some people we loved. She killed Patricia's husband, Bernhardt; and she killed my daughter, Julia Field." "I am sorry," Anyssa said sincerely, "that had to have been hard." "How do you know Susannah?" Patricia said, "You seem to be very close." "She's my best friend, well more like sisters actually," Anyssa said, "we've been friends ever since we were kids. Her family raised me after my parents died." "That makes a lot of sense," Taylor said, "I wish I could have told Julia that I loved her one more time before she died." "You two were not close?" Anyssa asked. "No," Taylor said sadly, "she and I had always been on the outs. She often lived with my ex-husband, C. J. Field. I would give anything to make up for being such an absentee mother. I wish I could have told her that I loved her once more." "I think she knew," Patricia said, "I believe that she knew." Just then, Vicki came out, "Anyssa," she said, "I can have you see Molly right now. OK?" "Let us come with you," Taylor said, "you may need us." "Is that all right, Ms. Brandington?" Patricia asked. "Certainly, Ms. Krauss," Vicki said, "that would be fine." Taylor, Patricia and Anyssa walked down the hall to the cell where Molly was sitting. Anyssa burned a vicious glare into Molly. "I hope you are happy!" she spat, "you scared Susie out of her wits!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, "Wasn't that FUN?!" she crowed. "Just like my daughter was begging for mercy before you took that knife and plunged it into her, killing her instantly?" Taylor said angrily, "Did you consider that fun too?!" "Of course, I do," Molly cackled, "Any kind of evil I do, I call it fun!" "You are a sick woman," Patricia said, "you call that kind of chicanery fun?!" "Of course, I do!" Molly spat. "Patricia, Taylor," Anyssa said, "if it's all right, may I speak to this woman alone?" "Of course," Taylor nodded, and Patricia also nodded assent. Once the two were out of hearing range, one of the guards unlocked the door, and Anyssa grabbed Molly and slammed her against the wall. "Now, you're MINE!" Anyssa said angrily, "I will make you PAY for what you did to my best friend." All of a sudden, Molly coldcocked Anyssa with a punch. Furious, Anyssa got up and a catfight ensued. "Think you can hit me like that," Anyssa yelled, "I'll clean your clock for this!" "HA!" Molly screeched, "I will win!" "No, you WON'T!" Anyssa shrieked, "You will PAY for all you did!" The fight became more intense, and Anyssa was clearly getting the worst of it. Taylor pulled Anyssa from her, while the guard shut Molly back in the cell. "I have to finish her off!" Molly raged, knowing full well that she was lying, "She attacked me!" "No!" Taylor said angrily, "YOU attacked her by coldcocking her! I saw you attack her!" "That is a LIE!" Molly screamed, lying and knowing it, and not caring that she lied, "I am sweet and innocent!" "Yeah, like a newborn rat that is!" Patricia said coldly. Even in anger, she had a stinging wit, and in this case, the shot had hit it's mark! Anyssa was sitting against the wall, her face was starting to bruise. "You need to get to a doctor," Anne Hamilton said, "I'll have Nancy get you there." Nancy called Sheila to meet her at the hospital. "Your sister had a fight with Molly," she said. "Damn that Molly!" Sheila said, "I'll meet you there." Anyssa was bruised, but otherwise uninjured. She was embarrassed. "I really blew it, didn't I?" she said to Sheila, "She really pushed my buttons!" "No, sis," Sheila said kindly, "you did what you had to. Molly has that tendency to push people's buttons. When I get my hands on that vile piece of garbage, I'll bust her within an inch of her miserable life! First, though, let's get you home, ok?" Once Sheila got Anyssa back home, she went back to the Law Enforcement Center, and glared at Molly. "You wicked woman," she said angrily at Molly, who just sat in her cell and laughed that merry laugh of hers. "So what?!" Molly mocked. "I will make sure you pay for what you did," Sheila threatened, "not just to Anyssa, but to Susie, and for Taylor and Patricia and all those you have hurt! You'll be luck if you ever WALK again! I'm serious this time, Molly Wainwright, I will DESTROY you, and if I have my way, you will NEVER harn another soul in this town ever again! And that damned merry laugh of yours?! You'll be laughing that damned laugh out of the other side of your FACE!" With that, Sheila stormed off. Molly laughed again, she was not concerned. What will happen next? *Will Sheila make good on her threat? *How will Patricia do in her first attempts to date? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila